


Avenging Science

by BairnSidhe



Series: Bodies-verse [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All the scientists are crushing on good data, Bodies Verse, Earth Day, Gen, Poetry, Rhodey is a Rocket Scientist, Science, Science Family, the Avengers are a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: In light of certain views toward scientific thought, the Avengers ponder what they think of science.  It is overwhelmingly positive, in fact, they love it.  Here's why.





	Avenging Science

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Earth Day, and in commemoration of my first March For Science. If you are anti-science, prefer non-peer reviewed or non-evidence-based opinion to facts, this isn't for you, turn around now. I am strongly pro-science, and I am allowed to take the fairly small leap of assuming canon scientists, science experiment volunteers, and people who use high-tech gear also like science. 
> 
> I want no whinging about not liking science in the comments because, if you're reading this on a computer, smart phone or tablet, you also like science, you just prefer to be an end user.

Jane loves Science.

This is why Darcy gave it a capital 'S'.

Because it is Jane's True Love,

And deserves a proper noun.

 

She loves the way that confusion settles

Into steady progress and heuristic leap.

The way distant stars

become data at her fingertips.

 

There is nothing sexier to Jane than good science.

 

(Except maybe Thor, _doing_ good science.  Jane can be a voyeur that way.)

 

Bruce loves Science.

This is why he majored in Bio-Chem,

As well as Radiation Physics,

Even though the squishy sciences weren't his father's favorites.

 

He loves the way that questions

Get answers, and are always okay.

The way the stuff of destruction

Can create beauty at his guidance.

 

There is nothing more lovely to Bruce than good science.

 

(Except Betty, when she asks him to do good science _with_ her.  Bruce is only human.)

 

Tony loves Science.

This is why he releases his data,

Even though the board doesn't like it.

You set free what you love.

 

He loves the way that 6.5 billion dumb, panicky animals

Can become a network of wetware.

Interfacing by screen and wi-fi,

Solving problems at his request.

 

There is nothing more touching to Tony than good science.

 

(Except the Bot-Fam, but they are _also_ good science.  Tony is still learning how to debug his emotions.)

 

Betty loves Science.

This is why she kept working.

Bruce did not give her life all meaning,

And there were still things to learn.

 

She loves the way that every answer

Asks exponentially more questions.

Ever building the most marvelous game

At the edge of her understanding.

 

There is nothing more enjoyable to Betty than good science.

 

(Except her father trying to figure out _how_ her good science saved her from him.  Betty can be mean, but he deserves it.)

 

Rhodey loves Science.

That's why he's a rocket scientist,

It's for more than the jokes,

About being smart.

 

He loves how the math he does

Ensures his men come home

In the fewest pieces possible,

At his order to fall back.

 

There is nothing safer to Rhodey than good science.

 

(Except his teams, both Air Force and Avenger.  Rhodey may be ace, but he still loves _people_  most.)

 

The Avengers love Science.

It gave Steve what he needed,

To follow his destiny.

It gave Thor a world of wonder,

And Clint his hearing back.

It gave Natasha less deadly weapons,

Easing the blood on her ledger.

It gave Hulk a voice,

And SMASH to protect Punies with.

It gave Darcy a better network

On which to hide her secrets.

It gave Pepper the chance to follow Tony's

Reckless, metal-coated ass,

And keep him safe.

It gave Bucky back an arm,

And Sam the limbs he always needed.

 

The Avengers love to save the world,

And so does good science.

 

So it's a pretty good match.


End file.
